


Courage Only Costs an Arm

by BlueHUNTER (orphan_account)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon is looked at and then ignored, Gen, Past Abuse, Slow recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, crime syndicate, past trauma, 《正义联盟：邪恶永恒》, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueHUNTER
Summary: 当Harold Jordan感谢那个把他从Volthoom之戒中解放出来的男人时，他很满足。即使他死了，至少他是一个自由的人。但Harold没有死。





	Courage Only Costs an Arm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Courage Only Costs an Arm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402336) by [Romiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress). 

> 已授权翻译。感谢作者的创作。无CP。

当他的手臂被切断时他不感觉疼痛。当它被切断时他一无所觉，多年来折磨他的疼痛突然且明显地不再存在。一刻它在这，不断灼烧他，下一刻它离去了，取代之物过于轻微以至于他甚至不认为它是疼痛。

他高兴，就一会儿。他满足。他自由了。

“戒指……”他对自己说，几乎没意识到他并非一人。“它终于离开了。”

某物飘在他上方。黄色——Sinestro——出现在上方，举起他的手。他知道什么将来临，但他甚至没有力量去佯装战斗。这样更好。

“谢谢你，”他说。

某物出现在他面前，快到他的眼睛跟不上。有些他几乎听不懂的争吵声，然后某物压在了他曾有手臂的残肢上。

他能闻到肉在烹熟，但几乎察觉不到疼痛。

“甚至不会畏缩，”他上方的男人说。他话无所指，没创造认可的火花。

“就让他去死，”Sinestro说。“那对每个人都容易些。”

“我不打算让他去死，”他上方的男人说。他正在绑住残肢，手在努力止血时模糊成一片。

“你应该，”Sinestro说。“那是他长久想要的一切。他为之感谢我，甚至知道我打算做什么。”

“因为他没有选择，”他上方的男人说。“他现在有了。”

一只手碰到他的脸，支起他的头。他看到大量红色，一张面具盖住他脸上部。

闪电侠，他认出。Johnny Quick在此世界的版本，于是他畏缩躲开。

“过于懦弱以至毫无用处，”Sinestro说。“但如果你坚持，允许我处理他。你有工作要做。”

某物发亮，黄色推搡他，一只巨手滑到他身下。

“送他去医院就好，”更好的男人说，那个也许是也许不是Johnny的人。

然后他离开了，一无所留。

“你是幸运的，”Sinestro说，带一点微笑。“因为如果他哪怕慢一秒，你就已经死了。”

Harold不确定那到底是不是一件大坏事。

——————

人们进进出出他的病房，但他们不理睬他。大部分人不看他。一些人看他的胳膊，一些人只远远站着彼此交谈。护士和医生间歇过来，拉下他袖子检查伤害。

有时他们问他问题，他沉默。他不确定准确答案是什么。他不想答错。

终于——他不确定多久之后——那个好人回来了。这人移动得如此快，他让他回忆起Johnny Quick。但他拥有足够友好的笑容，并且他是第一个坐在Harold床边且问他问题的人，好过拿着夹纸板冷眼站在床边。

男人——他说他的名字是Barry——问他问题，Harold回答了它们。他努力不说谎，即使有时Barry对答案看起来心烦，因为他知道说谎很坏。

还没人伤害他，但他相当确定那只是因为没一个足够重要的人决定来看他。

最终他们来了。Ultraman来看他，Harold因恐惧而后退。他没有戒指来保护自己。无论Ultraman想对他做什么，他甚至不能假装有力量去阻止他。

Ultraman离开得像来得一样快。最终Barry回来了，再次同他坐在一起，告诉他他很安全。Harold并不真地信他，但他假装信，因为很明显那是Barry期待着的答案。

几日后，Harold鼓起勇气去问Barry发生了什么。Barry悲伤地看了他一眼，伸出一只手幽灵般越过他受伤的肩膀。他没有碰他——他在第一天就吸取了教训，当Harold往后退缩得太厉害时脱出了他的静脉注射管——但离得很近。

“他们在进行测试，”Barry说。“为确保你的健康不会出任何问题。”

这不算那问题的真正答案，但Harold不愿再问了。

几日后，Barry告诉他测试已做完。他告诉他他很幸运，如果他和戒指多待一年，他可能已经死了。

Harold不感到幸运。

——————

日子过去。他们给他水和食物。医生检查他的伤。Barry有时来探望，但仅有极少数其他人来探望。他被，绝大多数时候，被遗忘。

最后一人现身，让他在床上退得更远，甚至只有简单的逃跑企图。Barry没出现来救他，而Thomas是来确保他不能出卖他们秘密的。

但那不是Thomas。或者他最终抓到Harold时，至少他说他不是Thomas。他看起来痛苦困惑，只问了Harold几个问题。主要关于他自己。还关于戒指，戒指找到他之前他在做什么。他确定这些问题有其道理，但他不理解是什么。

男人试图拍他的膝盖，Harold猛地跳后剧烈到差点摔下床。男人不再尝试。

当他离开后，Harold蜷缩在他的床上试图完全不去思考。

——————

Barry几天后回来了，安坐在他的日常座位。Harold不明白为什么Barry一直来，但他认定这是戒指找上他后发生的唯一一件好事，所以不坏。

Barry告诉他他要诚实，那只让Harold紧张。然后他告诉他正义联盟——猜测类似于犯罪辛迪加，但善良，很明显——不知道怎样对待他。

“我们不能把你丢进监狱，”Barry说，说出更多事实。“你的情况很复杂。”

Harold几乎说他帮了忙。那不仅仅由于戒指。但似乎Barry觉得戒指做了所有事，他害怕Barry可能说让他解释，他不想Barry离开。Barry是他拥有的唯一。

“我想假如你可以和我生活，”Barry说。“就一段时间。直到你适应，直到你能习惯你的手臂。”

他相当确定Barry谈论的是他整条右臂都消失的事实，但那并不真正不寻常。它已经腐烂几个星期，几乎可接受。他已经习惯用左手做事。

他没告诉Barry。如果他这样做，Barry可能决定不让他暂住。

——————

Barry的公寓不是很大，但Harold觉得很好。他更喜欢小的。他有一间客房，里面装饰着各种各样的东西。它看起来像家一样。他要拼尽一切才能不哭。这里甚至为他准备了一张床，当Harold顺便提到这一点时，Barry脸上露出了古怪的神情。

Harold意识到这样说有问题——当然是有床的——于是停止了说话。

Barry每天都在他身边徘徊，确保他所做诸事正确。他不确定什么是正确，但他尽其所能让Barry处于快乐中，每一次都期待他的认可。

他回来的第一晚就毁了事情。他尖叫着醒来，发现Barry站在他身边，伸手想要做点什么。他深陷在惊恐发作中，无法阻止自己，甚至听不到Barry的声音。他后退，尖叫逐渐减弱为啜泣，躲进了壁橱。

他知道Barry会生气。他知道Barry会把他送走。但他需要只有他自己的某处。

Barry没有跟着他进来。

最后，饥饿愈演愈烈，Harold爬出了壁橱。这里给他留了一盘食物，即使很冷，他也静静地吃完，又再回去。

他花了两天的时间才离开他的房间，他害怕Barry——或者更糟的，Ultraman——随时会拉开门上的铰链。

他没有。当他从他的房间里浮出来时，Barry只是悲伤地看着他，告诉他他给他一些东西。Harold知道会痛，但他还是去了。

Barry给他看他买的新衣服和一套洗漱用品。Harold一直等着捕捉，但没来。

当他下一次从他的房间出来时，Barry正在打电话。他没听见他，Harold僵住了，半进半出，听他谈话。

“他真是糟透了，Hal，” Barry对着电话说。“我碰他他退缩；我不碰他他退缩；他躲在壁橱里……”

Harold听不到谈话的另一端，但他听到了Barry的停顿。他屏住呼吸，怕Barry发现他在窥探。如果Barry逮到，那就完了。

“他那么怕我会伤害他，Hal。简直要杀了我。但是我要怎么做呢？他没有别人了。”

又是一阵停顿，然后Barry飞速说话。

“不，Hal，”他说。“我不是说你应该这么做。我知道那会——那会很奇怪。联盟中没有别的任何一个人能做到，因为如果他看到他们，他会更加抓狂。至少他似乎喜欢我，就像他喜欢某个人一样。”

Harold决定他要喜欢Barry。他就是美好。他没做任何伤害他的事。所以无论Barry想要什么，Barry都会得到。

——————

无论Barry要求他做什么，他都会去做。他尽量不让自己犹豫，也不让自己退缩。他回答Barry问的任何问题，当他无意中听到Barry在电话另一端告诉那个男人后他更忙碌了，他开始试探地问自己的问题。

Barry似乎喜欢他问问题。

他得知Barry是闪电侠，他就像Johnny Quick一样：快。他在家里并不经常很快，但当Harold停止在他每次移动很快时畏缩后，他就开始快得更频繁。没过多久，他就以令人震惊的规律在房子四周模糊一团，而Harold对它已几乎麻木。

毕竟，Johnny从来没有像Ultraman或Owlman那么坏。

Barry开始给他一些任务——根据一位真正医师的建议，显然——来帮助他提高敏捷度。Harold实际上做得很好，这似乎让Barry很高兴，所以他在Barry工作的全部时间一直练习。

他想知道在他自己的世界里是否有一个Barry。

他希望没有。如果在他的世界里有一个Barry，那他肯定会面临可怕的命运。

——————

前门打开时他独自一人。这不同寻常——每次Barry离开理论上他都是一个人——但每次发生这种事他都会冻结，等着Barry喊出来。他没有，也就是说他不是Barry，他权衡了他的选择。如果他逃回自己的房间，他们可能找不到他。但如果他试图逃跑，辛迪加的成员会因为他的懦弱而伤害他。最后，他保持冻结，直到太迟才能做出决定。

走进视野的男人不是一个犯罪辛迪加的成员。他知道且肯定，因为那男人就是他。他的脸。他的样子。但身体语言完全错误。这个男人站得高挑，脱掉了他的飞行员夹克。

他的手指上戴着一枚绿戒指。

Harold没勇气待在房间里。他惊恐地逃走了。他蜷缩在他的壁橱，等待听和他面貌相似者接近的脚步声，但它们没来。

Barry之后来找他，他的脚步声更轻。他现在对这个更熟练，更容易就能哄他出来。

“Harold，”他说。“他不打算伤害你。”

“他不会，”Harold安静地说。“那枚戒指会。”

“那不是……那不是你曾经用过的那枚戒指，Harold，”Barry耐心地说。“他是一枚不同的戒指。他不打算伤害你。”

他没被说服从壁橱里出来，直到男人离开。

需要两次拜访——都是Barry在时——在Harold情愿在和复制体在一个房间。那个Harold——Barry告诉他他的名字是Hal——他看到当Barry带领他进入房间时面色苍白。那枚戒指不在，是Harold没打断并逃跑的唯一原因。

戒指不在很有助益，因为Volthoom之戒不能被移除。如果是那枚戒指，摘下它的唯一方法就是完整的切下整只手。

“我为发生的事情抱歉。”Hal说，仍然保持距离。“我不想吓唬你。事实是我忘了Barry有个室友。”

Barry对此皱眉，Harold抓住那印象，Hal不知怎的说了错话。

“我知道它可能很奇怪，和你的复制体谈话——”Hal开始说，Barry用气声咕哝这种事经常发生。“——但我希望能帮你走出来，如果你让我。从Barry告诉我的话，我们有共同点。”

Harold正在努力看出他们的共同点。相同的基点，是的。相同的人。但他们如此截然不同，几乎毫无共同点。Hal的肩膀挺直。他很自信。最重要的是，Harold确信他和正义联盟是平等的，而不是他们的狗。

“Barry认为你得到一些……一些治疗会很好，”Hal说。“但是他有工作，他不能随便带你去哪儿，所以他问我来看看是否愿意带你去。”

Harold不想和Hal一起去。他甚至不想离开公寓。但他看向Barry，Barry对他微笑，所以他照旧点头。

“我会去，”他说。

“好！”Hal说，愉快地对他笑着。Harold不确定他从哪里获得能量。他怎么会对这一切如此热情?

——————

治疗不是Harold所期望的。他的治疗师是一个和蔼的年轻女人，她似乎期待着与她所得到的完全不同的东西。他很配合，因为Barry让他坐下，请求他坐下，但他不确定自己是否取得了很大进步。

但Hal身上的驱动力至少给了他勇气，让他去问那个自他一醒来就持续燃烧他的问题，即使他确信问这个问题会有后果。

“那枚戒指发生了什么？”他最终问。

Hal只是简单低头看了一眼自己的戒指——Harold并没有那么烦恼，尽管有时戒指还是会让他感到警惕——然后又回看一眼后视镜里的Harold。

“你的戒指？”他问。

“它不曾是我的戒指。”Harold说。

他是戒指的，而不是相反，他不确定是否有人真正明白这一点。

“它找到了新宿主，”Hal说。“离开你以后。”

Harold想知道，如果Barry不是那么忙着救他的命，他是否能找到它。如果他找到了，也许对每个人都更好。

“你应该杀了他们，”当他们把车开进停车场时，Harold平静地说，“这会是一种仁慈。”

Hal的表情痛苦，他越过肩膀，看向Harold。

“他们没事，”他说。“他们已经…他们已经得到了很多帮助，戒指也得到控制。它不会杀死他们。不会再伤害他们。”

Harold不相信。他不相信有人那么强大。但很明显Hal是这么想的，他不想反驳他，所以他沉默。

——————

有时Barry一连几天踪迹难寻。Harold家里有足够的食物，Barry教他做饭和料理东西。他管理着房子，让自己平静下来，与世隔绝而安全。大多数时候，Barry走了以后，Hal会代替他，确保他能按时赴约，但当Hal再次开始执行任务时，他不得不自己去那里。

它很难，但他控制住，他感觉，仅仅有一刻，几乎自信。

那感觉很快消逝。

他更喜欢Barry在家之时。即使他仍然焦虑不安，他也喜欢有另一个男人在身边。他精于处理Harold的大部分怪癖。他知道不要碰他。他知道何事该说，何事不该。Harold认为他没有意识到他对自己有多大的权力，但觉得这样可能更好。即使Barry看起来善良，不知道也更好。

权力会使人糟糕透顶。

——————

Harold晚上频繁醒来，被梦折磨，但他不再像以前那样尖叫着醒来。但有一天晚上，那个他永远记得的晚上，他尖叫着醒来。他觉得自己的身体起火了。他在那地方翻滚并呕吐，在那剧痛刺穿他时咳嗽。

Barry没有来。Barry不在这。没有人来救他，当疼痛最终消退时，Harold独自爬进浴室弄干净自己。

他感到痛苦。

——————

次日清晨他听到Barry回来了。前一天晚上的疼痛过去了，他发现自己坐起来的时候其实感觉很好。房间里仍然有呕吐的气味，但当他站起来时，他感觉比刚才好多了。

“我带了薄煎饼!”Barry在厨房里喊道，Harold冒险出去了，他很高兴自己至少想到了改变。

当Barry看到他时脸色变白了，他箭步冲进Harold的空间，他很长一段时间不曾这么做。

“别动，”Barry说，伸手抓住他下巴，把他的头偏向一边。Harold几乎尖叫起来，这个动作太熟悉了，唯一的仁慈是Barry迅速后退。

“脱掉你的衬衫，”他说。

Harold脱，他的焦虑飙升。他不知道发生了什么。他根本不明白，直到他脱掉它，低头看。

他肩上辐射状的青黑色血管消失了。戒指造成的伤害似乎一夜之间消失，Harold突然意识到疼痛是什么。意识到这一点几乎足以抑制他的恐慌，Barry似乎发觉什么，在他竭尽全力使得自己冷静之前箭步跑开了。

他给他空间让他处理它，只是返回——给他适当的空间——曾经Harold冷静过。

“发生了什么？”Barry问。“你只是像这样醒来？”

“我很难受，”Harold说。“它……太疼了。”

Barry扬起双眉。

“考虑到你，”他说。“我很确定，大多数人会因为那种疼痛而昏倒。”

Harold低头凝视自己的手。

“我不知道发生了什么，”他说。

“等等，”Barry说。“我得和Hal打个电话。”

他奔走了，Harold坐在沙发上，听着半场谈话。它持续的时间不长——也不太能听懂，因为有很多术语不太懂，比如黑色速跑者——然后Barry回来了，把手机扔进口袋。

“弄清楚发生的事了，”Barry说。“长话短说，戒指里那玩意儿——你过去常跟他说话的那个东西——被杀死了。所以似乎它一死，你身上的抓力就随之消失了。”

Harold伸出手，手指滑过肩膀。那里没有鼓胀的静脉感觉很奇怪。再次完整。

“它会把你吃掉，”Barry说。“但它似乎直到你死后才会咽下去。所以现在它从你身上拿走的一切都回来了。”

Harold知道那不是真的。他知道他被拿走的东西再也不会回来。但无论如何说出来的感觉很好，他让自己趴在Barry的肩膀上哭，仅此一次。

Barry没有伤害他。他只是用一只手臂环着他双肩，给了他一个小小的拥抱，让他哭。


End file.
